A Hair Story
by Mirabelle P
Summary: Nom : Hermione Granger. Signes particuliers : intellect très développé, mais aussi… une chevelure hors normes. A Hair Story ou comment la vie peut parfois être réduite à une histoire de cheveux…


**_Résumé :_ _Nom : Hermione Granger ; Signes particuliers : intellect très développé, mais aussi… une chevelure hors normes. A Hair Story ou comment la vie peut être réduite à une histoire de cheveux…_**

**_A/N :_ _Bien le bonjour à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui se sont aventurés sur cette page. Voici une petite histoire qui traîne depuis pratiquement un an dans mon ordinateur… je me suis dit qu'il était peut être temps d'y faire quelque chose. Je vous présente donc :_**

**A Hair Story**

Des cheveux ! Partout ! Je hais !  
Je n'en peux plus. Je craque.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je naisse avec un buisson à l'endroit où la plupart des êtres humains ont quelque chose qui s'appelle en règle générale des cheveux ?  
Si seulement l'évolution des espèces avait permis que je sois dotée… je ne sais pas moi, de plumes par exemple, au lieu de cette touffe folle. C'est une idée ça tiens. Des plumes… Moui, je me verrais bien, de longues plumes souples, d'une teinte verte et bleutée. Je suis sûre que l'effet produit serait absolument sublime, avec mes yeux sombre et ma peau blanche.  
Et en plus, cela voudrait dire qu'au lieu de poils, on aurait du duvet. Tout doux, qu'ils seraient nos bras.  
Enfin, j'y pense, cela voudrait aussi dire que nos sourcils et nos cils seraient aussi des plumes. Moyen comme effet ça. Franchement déplaisant même.  
Non, bon, je pense que je vais devoir survivre avec ma pilosité actuelle.

Pour en revenir à mes cheveux, comme je le disais, j'en ai marre.  
En fait, ma vie entière peut se comparer à une histoire de cheveux… Vous avez du mal à suivre ? Je vais tout vous expliquer.  
Tout commença avec ma première houppette, qui garnit mon crâne dès les premiers mois de mon existence. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ma mère ne pouvait arrêter de s'extasier sur la beauté de ma toute nouvelle chevelure. Si sombre, tellement douce, et (comble de la perfection…) délicatement bouclée. Elle désenchanta cependant très vite. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment longs, ces ravissantes anglaises se transformèrent en effet en une masse indomptable.  
On commença alors à me faire des couettes. Voyant que cela n'aidait pas à grand chose, on opta alors pour des tresses. Cette solution sembla convenable pendant un petit bout de temps : en les nattant assez serrés, on parvenait à les maintenir relativement ordonnées et peu emmêlés. Les moments de bains restaient pourtant des évènements très éprouvants, aussi bien pour ma pauvre mère, qui s'efforçait, en vain, de redonner un aspect un tant soit peu correct à ma chevelure, que pour moi, subissant la torture des coups de peigne de plus en plus rageurs. Au final, elle en eut marre, et nous envoya, mon père et moi, chez le coiffeur.  
J'en ressortis en larme. Mes cheveux, auparavant douloureusement longs m'arrivaient maintenant à peine sous le menton, et d'après les prédictions du coiffeur, ne devraient pas tarder à repartir dans tous les sens à cause de leur courte taille. Joyeuse perspective. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa en définitive.  
Ce fut une période de rêve, concernant mes cheveux. Plus trop de soucis de brosse (je les portais même la plupart du temps non peignés : de toute manière, on ne voyait pas de différence), j'étais enfin capable de me les laver toute seule, sans craindre de me noyer, ou d'étouffer à cause de leur terrifiante exubérance…

Pourquoi ai-je alors, malgré ces avantages inestimables persisté à vouloir me les laisser repousser ? Cette soudaine volonté était en fait liée à l'apparition d'un groupe de fille dans ma classe. Je ne devais pas alors avoir beaucoup plus de neuf ans. Elles étaient gentilles, drôles et belles. Tous les garçons en étaient amoureux. En plus de ça, elles avaient de magnifiques cheveux longs, savamment coiffés par leurs mamans. Les garçons (pas très subtils à cet âge, chose qui, hélas, n'évolue pas très rapidement…) avaient découvert un moyen infaillible d'attirer l'attention de ce groupe d'irrésistibles : ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous à leur tirer les cheveux. Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'étais jalouse d'elles comme un pou et m'étais, je ne sais plus trop comment, mise dans la tête que pour leur ressembler, et donc être acceptée parmi elles comme une des leurs, il me faudrait absolument avoir les cheveux d'une longueur acceptable. Chose que je fis. Malheureusement, cette (incroyablement rapide) croissance capillaire n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Je me retrouvais seule, avec mes livres, et parfois la compagnie de mon meilleur ami, mon voisin. La seule chose qui avait changé était le temps que je mettais désormais le matin à me préparer pour aller à l'école.

Mais enfin, avant que je ne sois assez mature pour me rendre compte de la stupidité de mes actes, je me retrouvais propulsée à Poudlard, où ma mèche rebelle devint, en plus d'un de mes signes distinctifs, un moyen très pratique de me cacher. J'abandonnais en même temps élastiques et brosse (je vous rassure, je continuais néanmoins à me laver régulièrement les cheveux). De toute manière, les deux amis que j'avais, et les seuls que je voulais avoir, se moquaient comme de leur première robe de sorcier de savoir si oui ou non je m'étais coiffée, et la tête que j'avais les importunait peu. J'eus bien le droit, allant en s'intensifiant, des propositions des filles de mon dortoir, fans de maquillage, accessoires et habits bon-marché, de s'occuper de mes cheveux. Mais je n'avais tout d'abord aucune envie que ces lectrices acharnées de « Witch Weekly » y touchent, et ensuite parce que je n'avais aucune raison de me donner du mal pour cette masse informe qui redeviendrait de toute manière aussi éparse au contact de la plus petite goutte d'eau.

En quatrième année, j'eus l'honneur de constater qu'être belle pouvait aussi avoir des avantages considérables. Krum était gentil, c'était vrai, mais ce qui m'avait tout de même le plus plu était d'observer Ron baver d'admiration devant mon « nouveau moi », et surtout d'avoir pu, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, lire autre chose que du dégoût profond sur le visage de Malfoy. Je parle bien entendu de la seconde qu'il a mis pour me reconnaître. Si ça avait duré plus que ça, je pense que je me serais sincèrement inquiétée pour sa santé mentale… c'est que ces petites choses ont beaucoup de mal à supporter les chocs émotionnels à répétitions, alors j'estime que deux coups de cœur comme ça dans la soirée (la vue de mon inégalable beauté et la prise de conscience du fait que c'était bien de moi qu'il s'agissait) était une limite à se garder de dépasser.

Bien. Je pense qu'il serait bon ici que je clarifie un point, car j'en connais beaucoup (oui, ne faites pas les innocents, je sais que certains d'entre vous en faites partie !) intimement persuadés que ma robe de soirée m'avait été envoyée par une quelconque bonne âme, qui avait eu pitié de mon manque perceptible de considération esthétique. Figurez-vous que je l'ai choisie toute seule comme la grande que je suis. Je n'ai jamais eu, comme d'aucuns semblent le penser, un goût désastreux du point de vue vestimentaire. Je dirais même que ça serait plutôt le contraire. Le cabinet dentaire de mes parents ne marche… pas trop mal (c'est un euphémisme). Nous avons donc toujours eu largement de quoi nous payer ce qui nous faisait envie. Pour mon père, c'était les voyages. Ma mère s'était elle-même nommée responsable de l'habillement de toute la famille. Quant à moi, j'aimais particulièrement m'occuper de la décoration de la maison.  
Ma mère avait, il faut l'avouer, un goût extrêmement classe concernant les vêtements. Je ne pense pas me vanter en disant que j'en ai très probablement hérité une grande partie. Peut-être était-ce aussi lié à mon éducation. Porter de beaux habits dès son plus jeune âge est, à mon avis, on ne peut plus formateur.  
Mais enfin. À quoi cela aurait-il servit d'exhiber toutes mes magnifiques tenues dans Poudlard ? Cela m'aurait très probablement valu une admiration sans borne de mes deux camarades de chambre (chose dont je me passe sans problème), des regards indifférents de Ron et Harry… inutile, comme je vous le disais. Quoique, j'aurais peut-être eu la chance d'attirer autre chose que des regards ennuyés de la part de mes condisciples mâles.

Mais enfin, reprenons cette affaire de cheveux où je l'avais laissé.  
Durant l'été ayant suivit ma cinquième année et ma première visite au ministère (pas vraiment très réjouissante d'ailleurs) j'en eu assez de devoir vider mon porte-monnaie pour trouver des shampooings supposés mater mes cheveux récalcitrants. Alors, avec mon voisin Félix (seul moldu extérieur à ma famille à être au courant de ma situation de sorcière), on se fit des dreadlocks. Il me dit que ça m'allait bien. Je lui dis merci. On se mit à rire.  
La seule différence entre nos coupes, hormis la longueur et la couleur, étaient les perles qui se trouvaient chez moi. J'aimais le bruit qu'elles faisaient en s'entrechoquant.  
Cette année, je n'allais pas passer de vacances chez Ron. Je découvris en revanche l'euphorie que pouvaient provoquer les sorties en boîte, et m'amusait comme une folle à inventer de nouvelles versions plus évoluées de la danse des canards. Un véritable délice que cette possibilité d'oublier le monde magique, la présence de Voldemort, mon image de petite fille parfaite. Je me sentais bien.  
J'aimais les dreads. Plus de brosse, juste du shampoing. J'aimais me laver les cheveux. J'ai aussi particulièrement savouré la réaction de mes connaissances magiques. Visiblement, cette coiffure ne faisait pas partie de leur mode de vie. Plus personne n'osait m'approcher, ce qui me convenait, en fait, plutôt bien.  
La première fois que Malfoy posa les yeux sur moi, je crus qu'il allait nous faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ça ne m'aurait pas particulièrement dérangé, mais enfin, provoquer la mort d'un de ses co-préfets passait souvent très mal, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'à partir de ce moment, il me considéra avec un mépris renouvelé, ce qui ne me changea, somme toute, pas beaucoup des regards qu'il me jetait d'habitude.  
Le seul à avoir eu l'air franchement amusé était Harry. Même s'il ne semblait pas s'en servir souvent (sûrement l'influence néfaste de Ron) il se trouvait qu'il avait d'un cerveau plus ou moins en état de fonctionnement, et aussi un minimum de sens de l'humour. Les rares sourires qui effleurèrent ses lèvres cette année-là furent en partie liés à ma coiffure ou aux réactions qu'elle provoquait. Je n'étais pas peu fière de ma réussite.  
Quant à Ron… je savais qu'il était un cas désespéré, mais à ce point là… Il commença par me demander si c'était une perruque, et lorsqu'il apprit que ça n'était pas le cas, décida de ne pas me regarder si bien qu'il me parla pendant toute une période en regardant les pointes de ses chaussures. Mais enfin, il finit par s'y habituer.  
Mais la réaction la plus drôle fut probablement celle de Snape, notre très cher professeur de potion. Il paraissait presque jaloux… Remarque, je le comprends, il n'avait plus le monopole pour ce qui était d'avoir des cheveux sortant de l'ordinaire. Qui sait (me dis-je sur le moment), peut-être va-il même aller jusqu'à se les laver pour attirer l'attention sur lui ! Enfin bon, à ma grande déception, ceci n'eut pas lieu… Mais ce ne fut que la première partie de l'affrontement. Il n'avait, en effet, pas distingué les magnifiques mèches violettes (la coloration magique était vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire : elle colorait même les repousses directement !) dont j'avais agrémenté ma coupe, à cause de l'ombre des cachots. J'ai cru qu'il allait avaler son dentier. Ce qui nous amène à une autre question du plus haut intérêt : Snape porte-t-il ou ne porte-t-il pas de dentier ? Je pencherais pour la première option, étant intimement convaincue que le charmant coloris jaunâtre qu'arborait sa dentition était impossible à obtenir, même en faisant beaucoup d'efforts, sur des dents humaines. Mais enfin, rien, après tout, ne me prouvait qu'il était effectivement humain. Toujours est-il que je n'eus jamais l'occasion d'avoir de réponse à mon interrogation concernant la cavité buccale de mon professeur, mais que je plains toujours autant son dentiste.  
Mis à part ces petits évènements, l'année se passa tranquillement entre les dernières boucheries de Voldemort et le remplissage actif de ma bibliothèque.

Mais enfin, la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Je commençais à me lasser des dreadlocks. Et puis, il fallait bien célébrer d'une manière mémorable l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de Malfoy senior, non ?  
L'été suivant, Félix et moi sommes donc allés nous faire couper les cheveux… enfin, presque raser serait plus juste. Terrible. Hilarant. Juste lorsque je commençais à ne plus avoir de coup de soleil sur mon crâne, mes cheveux entreprirent de repousser. Enfin, peut-être que le lien logique était plus approprié dans l'autre sens.  
Bref. Quelle émotion nous provoquâmes dans notre petite ville… Mais enfin, à la rentrée mes cheveux avaient repoussé, les feuilles des arbres étaient en train de tomber, et j'avais la flemme de me re-raser le crâne. Je suis sûre pourtant que tenter l'expérience en aurait valu le coup. C'est d'ailleurs nettement plus facile d'embrasser, avec la boule à zéro : pas besoin de se préoccuper de savoir si l'autre n'est pas en train de mourir étouffé par le trop important enthousiasme de tes cheveux…  
L'expérience fut très concluante, seul épisode heureux dans cette année de cauchemar. Du travail, simple certes, mais en quantité gargantuesque. Des ennuis, beaucoup d'ennuis. Des morts aussi. Et mes cheveux, pendant ce temps, qui repoussaient à leur guise.  
Leur courte taille faillit achever Snape. Malheureusement, le bâtard graisseux en réchappa. Ron devint encore plus vert à ma vue, et mis cinq mois à s'y habituer, même si, à mon avis, c'était de la triche : ils avaient déjà raisonnablement repoussé à ce moment-là. Harry se contenta de sourire. Un sourire encore plus fin que l'année précédente. Un fantôme de sourire.

Alors que je pensais que la situation ne pouvait plus empirer (j'avais les cheveux dressés sur le crâne), elle empira.  
Bataille finale, de nombreux morts, que des élèves, que des professeurs… presque que des innocents. Voldemort fut achevé, et acheva Harry du même coup. J'étais seule. Mes cheveux devinrent tout flagada, ça ne m'était jusqu'alors jamais arrivé.

Sauf que, à ce qu'il parait, l'être humain est capable de s'habituer à tout. Mes cheveux visiblement aussi, qui retrouvèrent bien vite leur brillant, et leur poussée aléatoire. Reconstruire quelque chose à partir de rien n'est pas simple, mais c'est possible : la preuve, lorsqu'on se rase le crâne, en règle générale, les cheveux finissent toujours par repousser, même si ça peut parfois prendre longtemps. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec ma vie, ça a certes pris du temps, mais je pense y être malgré tout arrivée.  
Après mes études (foulards bariolés, bandanas… plus une frisouille n'était visible), je me suis installé dans un appartement à Londres, avec Félix, mon ami.  
J'ai travaillé au ministère, cheveux courts au début. Plus ils poussaient, moins mon travail me plaisait, donc j'ai décidé de changer en même temps de métier que de coupe. J'avais toujours eu envie de me faire une crête, mais en tant qu'employée à Harrods, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux. Alors je me suis contentée de me teindre les cheveux roses. Mais bon, la direction n'a pas trop apprécié : je me suis fait virer.

Et me voilà maintenant, chercheuse dans un laboratoire de Saint-Mangouste, une touffe pour le moment bleutée sur le crâne et un ventre qui enfle, enfle, enfle…

Rien à faire : visiblement ma chevelure est _très_ héréditaire. C'est repartit pour une vie emplie de bouclettes… Au secours !

Je crois bien que je vais encore changer de coiffure moi, vous n'auriez pas une idée ?


End file.
